MMMMMMM-HMMMMMM
MMMMMMM-HMMMMMM is the fourth episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Josh vows to avenge a death he's been tricked into believing. Principal Burr sheds a little light on one of his more difficult students. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In the Mall, Wesley tries to encourage Josh by training him in the art of the samurai. Wesley is seen to be a skilled samurai, able to use the sword with near perfection, but also has a high degree of agility. Determined, Josh promises to kill both Turbo and Hoyles; a bold statement that passes the narration to Principal Burr. Here he talks about Hoyles and how much trouble he was in school, including that he is on academic probation and has a D in algebra. In his office, Hoyles father begs for Burr to hide his academic probation from the rest of the world, given how damaging it could be to the face of his business, Hoyle-Some Cereal; in return he offers funding as a bribe but Burr turns him down. All of this leads us back to the Mall where Angelica and Wesley are concerned about the lies they are telling to Josh and the possibility that they could get him killed. She leaves Wesley to watch and investigate Ms. Crumble, which she documents on a tape recorder. Wesley meets up with Josh and the two head out to hunt Triumph, but are seen by spies, who feedback to Turbo that he is on the move; this prompts him to rally his troops against Josh. Angelica tries to bring out Crumble’s old-self back by making her look like her former self, however she is mocked by Eli from afar for her measly attempts at brushing hair. Angelica opens the shutter, allowing Eli free to help her, but warns him that she will taze him if he attempts to flee. Wesley and Josh attempt to find Turbo, however Josh attempts to stray on his own, which worries Wesley who fears that Josh is unable to defend himself. Josh reveals that he knows Wesley used to run with the jocks, and questions if he would kill Turbo given the opportunity. Sensing that Josh is catching on to his lie about Sam, Wesley leads him on a wild goose chase across the city away from Baron Triumph and Turbo; a plan Josh eventually figures out. The chase has an adverse effect as the golfers corner them and Turbo rushes to the scene. Josh questions what he did to offend Turbo, who reveals that he doesn’t like to lose. Baron Triumph arrives soon after and kills one of the golfers, prompting the majority of the kids to scurry away. Burr reveals in a flashback that he had a budget short-fall that could be fixed by pushing up Hoyles grade from a D to a C-; just one grade. Therefore he took the bribe and changed the grade. Burr saw this as a win-win situation and a victimless crime, however still a crime. Ms. Crumble enjoys the new virtual reality equipment that the school has been able to buy with the bribe. On the playground, however, Hoyles misbehaves and Burr realises that he cannot stop Hoyles as he would simply reveal that he took a bribe — Burr sees this as him selling his soul to save the school. Sam asks Burr why he isn’t stopping Hoyles, however he blames the red-tape associated with school budgets and admin. They awaken in the Goblin Flakes factory, a factory owned by the Hoyle family, but despite some lock-picks in tow, Josh fails to break all the locks, having dropped one on the floor. Despite managing to get out himself by forming an unlikely alliance with someone who does not speak English, Josh is unable to free Wesley. Getting nowhere, he hurries off to hopefully find the keys to the locks, however he finds Hoyles tied up ready to be roasted over the open fire. Josh is shocked that Hoyles is not Triumph, who enters shortly after and removing his gear, we see that it’s actually Principal Burr who’s Baron Triumph. In a flashback, it is revealed that this was an elaborate play as the Principal needed a plan to get rid of Hoyles from school. That plan happened to involve arresting him for sleeping with an underage girl, Isis; a major felony given Hoyles’ age. Incredulous, the Principal’s secret is finally revealed as Josh laments the Principal’s plan and holds him up at sword-point — not before Burr reveals he did not kill Sam. Despite the pleas from everyone around him, Josh decides against killing him outright and instead snatches his keys and frees the prisoners before trapping him in the factory. Back at the mall, Ms. Crumble and Angelica both have makeovers. Despite some initial hostilities, they’re invigorated as Josh brings the exchange students to the Mall; essentially beginning the Mall tribe. As the episode closes out, it’s revealed that Wesley and Turbo happened to be in a relationship together, which is what Wesley’s big secret was all along, while something happens to be stirring in Principal Burr’s body. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Gabriel Armijo as Jaden Unger *Kevin Bransford as Other Gay Josh *Charlotte Benesch as Camila Minor *Ken Marino as Stephen Hoyles *Sarah Minnich as Natalie Hoyles *Meg Smith as Isis Trivia *The episode title refers to a letter signed "MMMMM" sent to Principal Burr from Hoyles' parents. *It is revealed that Turbo and Wesley were in a relationship prior to the apocalypse. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes